The Leader of the Garde
by Girleona
Summary: I'm Number Ten, the reincarnation of Pittacus Lore, the leader of the remaining Loric. My job is to lead the Garde to victory against the Mogs. Thy caught Number One in Malaysia, Number Two in England, and Number Three in Kenya. They caught me in Cuba-but after two years of imprisonment I finally escaped. I'll make the Mogs pay. Sorry for any mistakes (I'm a Hungarian writer).
1. Escaping from the Base

_**Chapter One**_

I am lying in the back of my cell half-conscious. Setrakus Ra wanted information from me, and when I didn't answer, he tortured me. And tomorrow it will happen again.

_You will never get out of this cell, if you never think about how you could escape. _Pittacus Lore says to me in my head. Again. Sometimes it's really irritating. Once he said that, every Loric wanted to be like me, but I don't think so. Who wants to have an Elder's soul in his head?

_I am just trying to help you! _Pittacus protest. But he knows what I know. Around my neck, there is the "necklace". It blocks my Legacies, and without them, I can't escape. I've tried to break it many times, but every time I got electroshocked, and I passed out.

_Oh, we could not be such idiots! You can have the Elecomun Legacy! You can be electrokinetic! _Pittacus says. _You can choose which Legacy you want to have! _Why didn't he say this earlier, if it's that simple? That's why he is in my head? Are you here to annoy me, not to help me?

_You never mentioned your faints were caused by electricity! _So this is my fault, as many other things…

_Don't blame yourself for One's, Two's and Three's death! Just concentrate on electricity, if you want to get out of here and help the remaining members of the Garde! Ask the Lorien for your next Legacy, Elecomun! Focus on it! _I do what exactly he said, and a weak electric wave goes through my body. It just lasts for a second, because the "necklace" blocks it immediately. Now I have my escape plan.

-Hey!-I exclaim.-Please, give me blanket, because it's too cold here! –I hear the Mog in front of my cell giving orders. Time has come to do something. I grab the "necklace" and I pull it over my head. When I touch it, I sense the electric wave, but now it can't do anything with me, due to I have got electric resistance. I drop the "necklace" to the floor, and I use one of my other Legacies, Shapeshifting, to transform into a tiny flying insect. Just in time. A Mog soldier opens the door of my cell with a blanket in his arms. When he saw what had happened to the "necklace", he gasps. Before he could close the door, I fly out. Nobody knows here what my Legacies are. The alarm bells starts ringing, and everybody in the Mog Base starts searching for me. Ha! They aren't expecting an insect!

_You can celebrate after you obtain your Chest and get out from here with it. First things first! _Ok. Pittacus is right. I have to concentrate. Where do they keep my Chest? I fly through the Mog base. In one room, they keep lots of computers. In another, they are doing something with a corpse of a beast. In the third room, there is a forest made of plastic. Then in a corner I turn left, and I froze. This corridor is full of cells, and in each cell, there are some monsters.

_They are called Krauls and Pikens. They can be worthy enemies. _Yep. He said it like I didn't know it. Again. I quickly fly to the door at the end of the corridor. I open it with my Telekinesis, and I fly into a small room. There is nothing in it, except for my Chest. I get it with Telekinesis, and I fly up to the ceiling with it. Nobody expects that I can fly, so nobody looks up. They are searching for me in the tunnels. I easily get out of the Mogadorian Base. But where I am? I have never seen these mountains.

_But I have seen them. We are in the Appalachian Mountains. They brought you to America. _I know where the Appalachian Mountains. But what will come next? I know, I have to find the others, and I have to bring them together. But how will I do that? And what will I do if I see Five? I can't kill him, but I have to punish him definitely for his betrayal. If he didn't do that, the Garde would have been reunited. Because of Five and my stupidity I have been in a cell for two years…

I fly until sundown, but then I become so tired because using my Legacies for a long time. I get back my human form, and I start walking with my Chest under my arm. It's nearly ten pm. when I see a Motel in the opposite of the road. I get an emerald out of my Chest.

_I don't think it's a good idea. You might be captured again. _Pittacus warns me, but I know the risks. I walk in.

-Good evening, Sir – I greet the man in the other side of the reception desk. He looks up at me, and he screw up his eyes.

-Sorry, but we haven't got an empty room…-I show him the emerald. He gasps and he take a deep breath.-In that case…-He takes the emerald and he gives me a key instead of it. He points towards a corridor.-Your room is there. You can have breakfast until ten am. Good night Miss…?

-Please, don't ask me anything. I'll just stay this night here. Good night, Sir – My room number is 6. I open the door of room 6 with it. There are a bed, a bedside cabinet and a wardrobe in it. Great! It's not much, but it's enough for me. I go to the bed, and I put my Chest under it. I close the door with Telekinesis, and then I lie in the bed. The last thing I remember before I fall asleep is Pittacus' voice in my head:

_It's not safe! You mustn't trust humans! They might be working for the Mogadorians!_

I wake up really early next day. I had to get up at this time, while I was in the Mog Base. I can't change my daily routine from one day to another. I am tired, but I force myself to get up, and go to the bathroom. I look in the mirror, and I gasp. The young and beautiful seventeen-year-old girl (who I was), had become a monster. My black hair is long and tangled, my face is untidy, I have deep, dark circles under my dark blue eyes, my nails are dirty and long, and I smell horribly. I drop my tattered clothes to the floor, and I take a long, hot bath. I wash my hair, I cut my nails, I brush my teeth, and I comb my hair. After I finished with beautifying myself, I look into the mirror. I am nearly satisfied with myself now. Just those dark circles…But I think the overall impression is good: I look more determined, more experienced and older. My black hair is a bit wavy, but it's longer than it ever was. My dark blue eyes are sparkling.

_Are you finished with staring at your reflection? We have to find the others! We can't waste more time!_ OK. Pittacus is back. This fact will never change.

_You aren't right! I'm just with you until you get back to Lorien. _Ok. I understand. This fact won't change until I get back to Lorien. But what's next? I mean, what should I do after I had breakfast and I left this Motel?

_You should start searching for the others._ _I mean, you should surf the Internet, like you did. Once it worked: You found Five. _Yeah. This is a good example. I found him, and he gave me to the Mogs. That was really good. I use my Time Manipulation Legacy on my tattered clothes. After a few minutes they change into what they originally were: a dark blue skirt with a white trim on it, white ballerina shoes with blue flower patterns on it, and a simple, white T-shirt. My necklace with the blue Loralite pendant is under my T-shirt. My blue bracelet (which blocks every kind of application, which wants to get my location) is on my wrist. I go back to the bed, and I get my Chest. I open it, and I get out the shoulder bag from it, which was folded at the top of every other thing in my Chest. I put my Chest in the shoulder bag. Now, I'm fine. I close the door, and I go downstairs. I easily find the little cafeteria, where I have breakfast. I eat three sandwiches and two sausages. The food is delicious. I had to eat bread and cheese back at the Base. After I finished, and my belly is full, I go to the reception desk, and I ask for using a computer. The receptionist says, I can use them for free, and he gives me the directions. I sit down in front of one, and I start searching. I almost immediately find something interesting: someone had made a crop circle. I read the whole story, and I look at the pictures. It's not exactly a circle. It's the Loric number five. So Five wants to get attention.

_He can be dangerous._ _Its might be a trap. _No. It is a trap. There's an interesting comment under the pictures:

**Anonymous writes:**

**For the five, who are searching for Five. **

**Are you here? **

**I will be in Arkansas, at the monsters. **

**Please, come for me.**

It's definitely a trap. And what does he mean? For the five? The others have reunited without me? That's not fair!

_You can't be sure, about what he meant with that line. It can be anything. _Yep. I have to focus on getting him first. I quickly search for 'Arkansas monsters', and the first hit is the official page of the Monster Mart in Arkansas.

_There will he be. _OK. I find the quickest way to Arkansas. I note the direction. If I fly there, I'll be there in a day. I just can hope that, I'll not be late. This message is three days old. I go back to the reception desk, and I drop my key on it.

-Good bye.-The receptionist doesn't pay much attention for me, he just nods, and then he takes the key. I go to the nearby forest. I look around, but nobody is around, so I transform into an eagle. I have to be quick. I fly upwards, and then to the direction of Arkansas. Hey, Five, I am coming! I will not let you betray the others, I swear that.


	2. Arrive to Chicago

_**Chapter Two**_

After flying through the half day, I am really tired, but finally I found Arkansas. Now, I just have to find the Monster Mart…From in the garden of a building, smoke rises. It's too late, maybe?

_Focus! It's might not be late for them! _I am tired, but I can feel a rush of adrenaline as I fly downwards. And finally, I can see them…Wait a minute! I can see Five, and two girls, two other boys, and a middle aged man. None of them looks like a Mog. OK, Five is working for them, but that's all. Oh. The smoke is coming from a Mog spaceship, and there are many piles of ash everywhere. So here was a fight, but they finished before I came. That's not fair! I transform into a bee, and I start to descend. Finally, I can hear what they are talking about.

-We should get moving, before the police arrive.-One girl says.-I'm going with Sam and Mr. Goode.

-You can all call me Malcolm.-Says the middle aged man, probably Mr. Goode.

-I'm going with John, and Five can join us.-The other girl says.-Malcolm, could you follow us?

-Of course.-They get in the cars. I have to act something now. I could show myself to them…

_Not now. They have to move. The police will arrive. Just fly to the top of on car. _OK. Pittacus is right now, so I quickly fly to the top of the first car, and I transform into a gecko. Both car engine starts, and we starts moving to North.

Finally, we get to Chicago. I don't know how, but I know, we arrived after some days driving through America. I'm so tired because of using my Legacies for so long, but I have to wait until I act, so I remain in gecko form. The cars are turning right in a corner, and I hear a girls' voice:

-Here we are. The John Hancock Center, the tallest building in Chicago. Nine has got two luxurious floors in the top of it. Five, you will live with us here…-I don't waste any more time, and I transform into a bee. I fly upwards, and then I fly above the city searching for any sign of Mogadorians, but I didn't find any. So now what? I start flying towards the John Hancock Center. I know it's luxurious, but how did Nine get two floors in it? Maybe his/her Cêpan will explain it, when I get there. But first, I have to find the others.

_Number Nine is a boy, and his Cêpan is Sandor. He is a warrior with brutal Legacies, and he will show himself as he was invincible. _Thanks, Pittacus. This is the advantage of having him inside my head: he knows everything about the others, and he arranges them into three groups: the leaders, the warriors, and the sneakers. I know that I am a leader along with Four. Two was a leader, but she died. We have, or had the ability to lead people. So Nine is a warrior. If I remember correctly, Seven is a warrior too. One and Three were warriors, but they died. They are, or they will be, or they were fierce attackers. Six, Eight, and Five are the sneakers. Their Legacies allow them, or will allow them to get to the back of the enemy. And here I am. The John Hancock Center is in front of me. I start looking in the windows, and finally, I found them. The ones who were in Arkansas. I spot Five, and my head fills with anger.

_I don't think it's a good idea…_But it's too late. I broke one window with Telekinesis, and I fly inside. I change my form while flying, and after my feet touch the ground I start running with incredible speed towards Five. I grab him and I lift him up.

-Why? Do you remember? This was my last word to you to years ago! But now, answer it!-I throw him down, but I hear a voice which come from behind my back.

-Put your hands up, or I will shoot you down!-The girl from the car. Hmm. She has courage. I slowly put my hands up, but then I turn to them, and I grab them with Telekinesis. I also force the girl to drop the gun.

-You don't know, who is he, or who I am.-I start feeling really tired, so I make a quick plan.-We could make a deal. I will let you go, but you will not attack me. Than you can ask your questions, and I can ask mine. Oh, and you can't let him go everywhere until we finish.-I point towards Five's direction. He stood up, while I was busy.

-No!-Says a boy with long, dark hair.-I will not let you win! Let me down, and then fight with me like a real warrior!-Hmm. He is fierce. Is he Nine?

-Calm down, Nine.-Yeah, he is Nine. So my guess was good. The boy who speaks has got blonde hair, and his eyes are dark.-Ok, we make the deal. Nobody will hurt you, and Five can't go anywhere until we finished.-I let them down smoothly. I don't have enough energy now to fight with another member of the Garde.

-How about sitting down?-Said the blond boy, who accepted my deal.

-Where, John? This girl overlaid this whole room with glass pieces!-Says one of the blonde girls from Arkansas. She looks at me like I were her enemy. I can understand her. I would look at myself like that, if I were her.

-I'm so sorry.-I start walking towards the window.

_Oh. You can't use your Legacies! You will probably fall asleep immediately! _Yeah. I know. But this was my fault, and I have to restore it. I touch the casement of the broken window, and I let my Time Manipulation Legacy work. After I finished, I look at the others.

-I am really sorry. I let my anger act. This will never happen again, I swear.-I nearly fall asleep after I used my other Legacy, but I force myself to be fully awake. The others in the room stare at me with amusement.

_They don't know you. I know it, because I told everyone that you died when you were a child. _Ouch. So that's why they looking at me like that.

_-_Who are you?-Ask the blond guy.

_-_I am Number Ten, and I have a really interesting story.

_-_Number Ten?-Asks Nine with disbelief in his voice.-We have a little girl here, who used to say the same about herself, but we found out that, she is a Loric, but she weren't in the Elders plans. Why would we believe you? You attacked us, and if you are truly a Loric, why would you do that?

_-_I didn't attack you, I just attacked him.-I point towards Five. I am sure he recognized me.-He is a traitor, and he is working for the Mogadorians.-Some of them are about to say something, but I put my hands up.-Please, don't interrupt me. But as an answer for Nine, I will show my scars.-I pull up the hem of my skirt, which I didn't do many times, and I show them the three scars. After all of them nodded, I let the hem down.-And as an answer for another question.-I pull my necklace with the Loralite pendant out of my T-shirt, and I show them. My number, the Loric Number Ten is on it. Some of them gasp, but some of them are looking at me with disbelief.-I want to ask you about something. Nine asked me questions, and I answered two of them. Now it's my turn. What are your names, and I would be pleased, if you could say your race along with your name. I trust you. Now it's your time to trust me.-I will fall asleep soon.

_Hey, I warned you!_ _You can't say anything! _Yeah, I know. Finally, the blonde boy steps forward shakes my hand.

_-_I am Number Four, but everybody call me John here. I'm from Lorien.-He smiles at me.-Welcome here, Ten. Sorry for the cold welcome.-Ok. So he is a leader too. That makes sense.

_-_Nothing, I was rude. This is my fault. Occasionally my anger brakes out.-I give him a tired smile.

_-_Do you want to sit down?-I just nod, and he points towards a sofa. I sit down. I could easily fall asleep there. It's so comfortable after a cell in the Mog Base. The others are forming a row in front of me.

_-_Number Six, and I'm from Lorien too.-She looks suspicious, and I can understand why. There's a lot in common between us. I like her. We shook hands.

_-_Number Nine, Lorien. This place is mine, so don't do anything stupid.-Ok. I will keep it in my mind. I can see that he is really determined. His eyes are glowing. He looks like a real warrior, and I think that's a cool thing.

_-_I'm Sarah Hart, and I'm a human. I don't think you are a liar. Welcome here.-She smiles at me, and it's good to see that there is someone who believes me. She has a kind face, with light blue eyes, and blonde hair frames it.

_-_Sam Goode, also a human. I'm new here like you, but I didn't do anything cool like you to get here.-He smiles too. He might be 15 or 16, but he looks at me like he has seen a lot of things in his life. He has dark brown hair and dark eyes. Oh, the humans believe my story? That's…interesting.

_-_Number Seven, but they call me here Marina. I'm from Lorien.-She has dark brown hair, Creole skin and chocolate brown eyes. She doesn't look like a warrior. Maybe Pittacus isn't right in this thing?

_I'm sure about she will be a warrior one day._ _I've never said that she would be a warrior when you met her. I said she might be a warrior by then._ Thanks, Pittacus.

_-_Number Eight, also Loric.-He is boy, and he has Creole skin and dark hair with dark eyes. He is a sneaker like Six. The next one is a really young girl, who cannot be older than 14.

_-_Hi, my name is Ella. I am a Loric, but I wasn't in the Elders plans. Sorry for using for your name for ages.-She is the one who Nine talked about. She looks as tired as me. I give her a tired smile. She smiles back at me.

_-_No problem. I think nobody even knew about my existence.-The last two are Malcolm Goode and Five.

_Malcolm Goode was the one who helped us when we arrived._ _He was the last one I was talking to before I died. _So he is our saver.

_-_It's an honor to meet you, Malcolm Goode. I have heard many things about you.-He looks at me like I am an alien. That's funny, because I am truly an alien.

_-_How…?

_-_That's an interesting point. If you wish that could be your next question.-I look at them. They are all looking at Four for advice. Yeah, Four is the leader here absolutely.

_-_Sorry, but I haven't introduced myself.-Five says. I look back at him. He looks older, but his brown hair and brown eyes are the same. I still hate him.-I'm Number Five, and I am from Lorien. I think you confused me with someone else, because I've never fought alongside with the Mogadorians. Until this morning, I didn't even see one.-He is a liar.

_But it could be the Mogs plan, to bring you to fight with each other._ That makes sense. Thanks Pittacus! In that case, I have to act as I didn't know that. That's the only way to figure out if he is truly a traitor.

_-_Hmm. I'm so sorry. I attacked you, because you remind me of a boy, who sent me to prison. It was two years ago, and I think my memories have been mixed by the Mogs. I am really sorry…- I yawn. No! I can't fall asleep now! But nothing helps.

_I was right again._ _Why didn't you listen to me?_ And these are the last words I remember before I fall asleep.


	3. My story

_**Chapter Three**_

-Hey, Ten wake up!-Someone shakes my shoulders. I slowly open my eyes. Everybody is staring at me.

-Umm. What had happened?

-You've fallen asleep.-Says Nine with edge in his voice.

-And? I was tired, because I used my Legacies for so long…

-You slept through one and a half day.-States Six. What? One and a half day? That could not be true!

_Once I slept through one and a half weeks, after using my Legacies to build a researching center on my own. I build it in three days' time!_ Pittacus is really proud of himself sometimes. I regenerated my strength, and that's a good thing. I stand up.

-I'm sorry, but if I remember correctly, it's your time to ask. But first, could you give me something to eat, and a glass of water? I'm starving, and I'm really thirsty. Please!-Four nods, and Seven always immediately goes out of the room. A moment later, she comes back with a big plate full of sandwiches. Everyone gets one or two from there, some with hands, some with Telekinesis. She offers me the plate. I take away a sandwich.

-Thank you, Seven. I owe you one.-She smiles at me. Her sandwich is delicious. She is definitely not a warrior. Six looks like a warrior, but not she.

_I said the truth. Seven is a warrior, Six is a sneaker._ Ok. I believe in your memories, Pittacus.

-It's Marina, not Seven. I like my human like name more than my number.

-Sorry, Marina.

-No problem. I know it's a lot new to learn here.-She puts the plate in front of me. Her smile doesn't fade. She looks so kind, and it's hard to believe that she will be a warrior one day. We have breakfast in an uneasy silence. Sarah, Sam, Marina and Ella are trying to make up a conversation, but I can sense the tense around us. When we finish, Marina takes away the plate. We ate all the sandwiches. She came back with eleven glasses, mineral water bottles, and with a bowl. She places the glasses on the table, along with the mineral waters. She brought in some bottles with Telekinesis. But why did she bring here a bowl? I am just about to ask that, when a beagle dog rushes into the room. It runs to Marina, who place the bowl to the floor with full of water. Everybody says:

-Hello, BK.-What? That dog's name is BK? It's a wild choice. Marina gives everybody a glass of water with Telekinesis, and then he steps back. Eight wraps his arm around her shoulder.

-So, Ten, if this is your real name, could we continue?-Says Four. Or John, he said that he liked this human name.

-Sure. I think it's your turn. What's your next question?-They are looking at each other. Finally John nods, and he asks the question:

-Could you tell us your story?

-Yeah, I could. My turn!

-What?-Asks Six.-You didn't answer!

-I answered, but you asked the wrong question. I don't mind telling my story, and you just asked about this fact. I'm sorry.-I give them a smile.

_Really clever, but it's not funny. _Thanks for ruining my mood, Pittacus.

-So, my question is how you got this?-I look around in the fabulous living room.

-My Cêpan, Sandor bought it many years ago. I had been trained here.-Nine answers.

-Ok. Have you figured out the right question?-They look so confused, so I'm sure they haven't. Ha! I like situations like this. Some of them look at me like I was their mightiest enemy. Finally, Nine, who looks at me really angrily, asks a question:

-What's your story? Tell us now, or I will…

-Or you will do what? I can lift you guys all at once.

-Answer!

-Ok. Your point. You asked the right question. Please don't interrupt me.-And I begin talking about my painful past:

-I was a normal Loric child in the first years of my life. I lived with my grandparents, and I was really satisfied with my life. Then I grew up, and in my sixth birthday my parents came to me along with Pittacus Lore. I was too young to understand what they are talking about, but next day Pittacus came back with a young woman, called Celine. He said that she was my Cêpan. Celine was a spaceship pilot too, but I didn't understand the importance of that. She came to us every day, and she taught me many things about Lorien, Mogador and Earth. Half a year later Pittacus came back. He said to my grandparents that I was going on a course, and my parents accepted it in my name. After that my life changed: I had to get up early, and every morning Celine was waiting for me in our garden. She brought me to the course, where I learnt how to be a co-pilot of a spaceship. I was the youngest one, and the only one who was a member of the Garde too. The teachers were kind to me, and they explained everything to me in an easier way, but there were still some things I didn't understand. I always got home at late afternoon, and my granny always said that I was too young for doing that.-Tears start running down my face, but I can't handle it. What comes next is a horrible memory in my life, maybe the worst one.-I was trained for one year. Than the Mogadorian invasion begin. I saw my grandparents die. Than Celine I ran towards our ship, and I saw my mother sacrifice her life for me. A Kraul ate her. We were the first ones who arrived to the ship. Celine guided me towards the crew compartment. My Chest was there. I cried in Celine shoulders, but the pain of the loss of my grandparents and my parents was unbearable. Then the others arrived with their Cêpans. Their Chests were on the ship too. The remaining Elders casted that spell on all of us. That was painful too. Then the others boarded too, and we left Lorien. I saw the Krauls attacking the Elders too, and I watched their death. I was young, but I was old enough to remember them. So I was the co-pilot. I had to do everything Celine asked me, and I had to sleep, eat and drink in my chair. Then after maybe a week in space I heard Pittacus Lore's voice in my head. He said that he died on Earth, but managed to speak with a human called Malcolm Goode, and that man would help us, when we arrived. First I was really scared, but then he explained many things, and he asked me to tell Celine that she should start plan B. Celine just nodded, and she said that from now on my job was to lead the Garde. She said many things would depend on my decisions, but she would be with me until I would be old enough to handle this. She said that we were in a war, so we had to be careful, and she gave me many other tips about how to live on Earth. When we hit the Earth's atmosphere, she lost control of our ship. She told me not to panic. She quickly pressed some buttons and a storm was created. I still don't know how she did that. She pressed some other buttons, and we didn't crashed. Everybody left the ship, but when I told Celine we should go too, she just gave me a tired smile, and then I realized she gave her life energy somehow to the ship. She died in front of my eyes. Then Pittacus convinced me to get out of the ship. I grabbed my Chest, and I walked out of our ship. There were no Loric there, just some humans. They looked really surprised, and they kept asking me questions, but I was too shocked, so I didn't answered any. When one of them asked something about my Cêpan, I started crying. Then of the five men went to our ship. Minutes later he came back. He shook his head, and he murmured something about death. Then the five humans started arguing about what they should do with me. Then one of them said he would bring up me. So I lived with him for some years. Dr. Allysson was his name, and he and her wife couldn't have a baby. They liked me, and I loved them. And also Pittacus guided me in my head. I lived with them for nearly four years. Then the Mogadorians found us. Their attack started in the middle of the night. Pittacus waked me up, and then he said it's time to choose my first Legacy. My choice was Shapeshifting. The Mogadorians just wanted to get the scientist, Dr. Allysson, and they didn't expect me. I fought with them as a big brown bear, but there were too many of them, and I started to feel tired. The scientist begged me to leave them, and I have to leave them. I think the two of them are probably died. Then I always showed myself as a rich, twenty-five year old girl. I wandered through the Earth without a real destination. Too many people died in front of my eyes, so started helping humans in various countries, like Argentina, Spain, Jamaica, Monaco, Swaziland, and Switzerland. I managed to master my Shapeshifting Legacy, and I chose another one, Time Manipulation. Its other name is Chronokinesis. I enjoyed that lifestyle, but after my 16th birthday, Pittacus, who just guided me until then, started asking me to start searching for you guys. I sent every day in front of a computer, until I found something interesting in Cuba. I immediately flew there, and then I met a boy who looked exactly like Five. He said his name was Number Five. We show our scars to each other, and we felt really happy. We wandered through Cube in the next few days. Then he gave me a necklace, and he said that necklace would help me. I was really surprised, because I have never got a present from a boy before. Next day the Mogadorians arrived. Five laughed in my face, and when I wanted to use Legacies, they didn't work. The "necklace" blocked them. I fought like a warrior with bare hands. But there were too many Mogs, I hadn't got any Legacies, and "Five" just stood and laughed. They captured me, and they dropped me into a cell. Every day they were really painful. They tortured me for information, and I kept being silent. Then Three died, and Setrakus Ra arrived. He wanted information from me too, but he was crueler than the other Mogs. After two years of imprisonment I finally found a way to escape, and then I found the real Five's message on the Internet. Then I flew to Arkansas, and I stayed in the top of one of your cars as a gecko. When you arrived here, I followed a hunch, and I flew through the city. Then I saw the real Five, and I thought that he is the one, who betrayed me…and you know what the end of my story is.-Everybody looks at me with surprise and disbelief.


	4. Will they trust me?

**As an answer for wii98: I will not tell anything about Five, because it will be an important thing in my story. Thanks for asking about the quotation marks. I corrected them. In Hungary, we mark a dirct speech in another way. Thanks for writing a review! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

"You have to figure out a new story, if you want us to believe it." Says Nine. Four puts his hand in Nine's shoulder.

"Calm down, Nine." Four says. "What about Ella giving you a tour, Ten? She can show you everything in here. Until you are on your tour, we will figure out something. There has to be a solution of this problem, and we will find it out. Is it ok for everybody?" Everybody nods, then Ella come to me. "We will be in the kitchen. Come to us, when you finished."

"Where do you want to go?" The little girl asks me while the others are going to the kitchen. What will they do with me?

_You can't influence them. Enjoy the tour, and ask questions about what Legacies do they have. I think Ella believes your story, and she will answer your questions. _Ella is still staring at me. What did she ask?

"Are you speaking with Pittacus right now?" Ella asks.

"How did you figure it out?"

"Sometimes you look so confused, like you are chatting with someone in your head. One of my Legacies is Telepathy, so I know how the others look like while I am speaking with them. They look confused, like they don't know what to say next. "

"So you believe in me?"

"Of course! Why would you lie to us? I can hmm…sense, when someone is lying. This is something I got along with Telepathy, I think. I know you are saying the truth. I think we should start this tour. Come this way!" Ella looks tired, but she acts like a real tour guide. She shows me everything. I ask my questions, and she answers them. She didn't know anything about Five, but she tells me many things about the others. Four can speak with animals, and he has the Lumen ability along with Pyrokinesis and Healing. Six can become invisible and she can create storms. Ok. Pittacus was right. She isn't a warrior mainly, she is a sneaker. Seven seems to be Ella's "sister". She can see in the dark, breath underwater, and she can heal anything. Eight (who likes Seven really much) has the Shapeshifting, the Teleportation and the Hydrolocomotion Legacy. Nine has Legacy Transference, Antigravity, Animal Telepathy and Super Speed, Hearing and Strength. So he is a real warrior. Ella doesn't say many things about herself, but she is definitely the youngest. She says something about she has the Aeternus Legacy too. The saddest thing she says is that there are no more Cêpans alive. It's really depressing. But there are still some cool things in this flat. I can't choose which room is the best in the flat. The training room and the computer room look equal in my eyes. They are pretty awesome! Unfortunately, the control panel doesn't working in the training room. Ella said Nine destroyed it in the past. There aren't enough rooms for everyone, so Sarah, the human girl sleeps with Four. Ella said she didn't know where I would sleep, if the others decided to have me in the team. But I don't think it's a big problem. The problem is that, I don't know what will happen to me if the others say I am out.

_If they decide that, it will be because of your stupidity! You caused this. _Yeah, Pittacus, I know. This is my fault. Half an hour later, Ella says that we are finished with the tour, so we should go and see the others. Yeah, they should've decided something. And I will do what they say. If they put me out, then I will fight with the Mogadorians alone. First I will find our ship.

_What about doesn't thinking about the future? Enjoy the present! I don't think they will but you out, so stop thinking about it! I don't want to hear any more about this! _Ok. You might be right. Finally we arrive to the kitchen. Ella knocks on the door. They are having an argument. That's not good. Then Sarah opens the door.

"Yeah, they finished with the tour!" She says to the others. "Come in!" She steps back, and Ella immediately rushes towards an empty chair. She sits down. Sarah does the same. I lean against a wall. Everyone stares at me. I don't know why.

"So? What's your decision?" I ask finally. John looks at Ella.

"What did you figured out? Is she lying?"

"No, she said the truth. She didn't say every little part of it, but what she said was true. Pittacus is in her head. She is born to be our leader." An uneasy silence fall into the room. Again. Ella proved my story, but they still didn't want to believe it.

"Can I have a question?" Says Malcolm some minutes later. He looks at me.

"Of course. I will give you the best answer I can." Malcolm nods.

"The others said they had some kind of application, which can locate every Loric on the Earth, plus your two ships, but they said that too, they didn't found you. Why?" Oh. So that's the location application, which Pittacus told me about several times.

"Yeah, I know this probably be one of your questions." I show them my bracelet on my wrist. "This blocks it. Nobody can found me until I get it down. That's why I didn't show up on your application. Any other questions?"

"What are your Legacies? I forgot them." Says Nine, with a little smile on his face.

"Shapeshifting, Chronokinesis, Elecomun, Enhancement and also Telekinesis. My Enhancement and Telekinesis is probably stronger than most of yours."

"That's pretty cool. I know what someone can do with Shapeshifting, because Eight has that Legacy too. But what about Chronokinesis and Elecomun?" Asks Six.

"With Chronokinesis I can reverse time, like I did with that window, and I can slow down, speed up or stop time. But I get tired soon if I use it. With Elecomun, I don't know what I can exactly do. I just used it once, when I had to get down that "necklace". I just know that I am immune to electricity. Can I have a question too?"

"Sure. Go on!" Says Four. John, whatever.

"I heard that there's a training room here, but its control panel doesn't working. Could Mr. Goode repair it? If so, can I help? Pittacus probably has some ideas, because I think a Loric built it." The others are nodding, and they are looking at Malcolm Goode.

"Of course. I will do what I can to repair that control panel, and I am sure you could be a really good helper. We should start it when you want." He says. I nod, and I am just about to head to the training room with Malcolm, when Four stops us.

"Wait a minute. We discussed your story, and Ella said proved you said the truth. Welcome in our team!" He shakes my hand, and the others do nearly the same. Ella, Marina and Sarah hug me. Six puts her hand on my shoulder, and she says I will probably be a good leader. Nine pats my back. Sam, Five and Eight just shook my hand. Finally, we go out of the kitchen. Nine joins us with Malcolm, and the others are going wherever they want. In the training room, Nine helps us. He brings us everything Malcolm or Pittacus wants. We start repairing the control panel, and I just can hope we will finish soon. The damage is really big. I don't think we can restore it as it was.

_Don't be so pessimistic! You cannot tell the future, you haven't chosen the Precognition Legacy yet. It would be a good choice too. After you mastered Elecomun, you should choose that. _Ok, ok. But I don't think Precognition will be the next one I would like to choose. Maybe Elemental Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Antigravity, Teleportation, Photokinesis, or Thermokinesis would be good, but Precognition? We are in a war; we are all some kind of warriors! How could Precognition help me in a fight? What am I, a fortune-teller?

_You could foresee your opponents' next moves, and that could help you really much. Why do you have to decline everything I say? That wire will come two holes away. _Ok. But I am not declining everything you say.

_Oh. Teenagers! _If Pittacus would be standing in front of me, he would probably shake his head in disbelief. Looks like he never had a teenage child.


	5. Finishing the reparation

_**Chapter Five**_

In the past few days Malcolm, Nine and I were working on that control panel. The others started to believe my story, especially from when I got down my bracelet, and their application showed me as a blue dot too. Of course, my bracelet is on my arm now. I don't like the feeling of being watched. Also another truth was revealed in the past days: BK is a chimæra, and his real name is Bernie Kosar. I'm really happy about that thing: we have a chimæra, who is alive! That's so cool. He likes to be in a beagle form, but he flies through the sky as a bird every morning. I like watching him with the others. He reminds us why we are fighting for, what we will get if we win this war. Five forgave me, but I am still suspicious about him and his story. And Ella once mentioned that he is hiding something big, and he lied when he said he had never seen a Mogadorian before the day Four, Six, Sarah and BK found him, Malcolm and Sam. So he is a liar, as I stated many times, but we still don't know how much information he held back.

_Concentrate on your work! You will finish soon, maybe this day. That wire goes there. And ask Nine for a plier. _I am concentrating, Pittacus, but sometimes this work is so boring…

_Oh. Sorry, but you cannot repair it fully. We would need something, which can only be found on Lorien. Nine destroyed it really much. Sorry._

"Pittacus says we can't do anything else with it. We would need something that can only be found on Lorien. Sorry, guys." I convey what Pittacus said.

"Ok. But we also did a good work. Many functions of this room are available. I think you should try it." Malcolm looks up at me and Nine. "Tell it the others. I think they will be happy. I close this thing, and I start a training program." I nod, and with Nine at my side I go out of the training room.

"I would like to get a shower before training, okay?" I ask.

"No problem. I think that would be a good idea. You smell like an oil barrel."

"Oh, you know you smell like one too." I poke his back. He slaps on my shoulder.

"As you said, I am a warrior. If you listen to my advice, don't poke my back, or I can do really bad things with you." I poke him at the second time

"But what if I don't listen to your advice?"

"Oh, then you will face with my anger!" He pokes my back.

"Really?"

"Hey, what's going on?" Sarah asks us. "You are acting like you were children."

"I liked when I was I child." Nine says. "I didn't have to fight with Mogadorians; I had a good family etc." He looks at me with pain in his eyes. Most of us don't remember their life on Lorien, or they just remember some little parts of it, but Nine and I were around six year old, when we left our home planet, so we remember many things from that days. And we also remember what the Mogadorians did until we left our planet. From that point of view our story is the saddest, because we remember all the pain. Maybe that's why we like each other's company. We can understand each other. Sarah continues her walk, and I get to my room, and I have a shower.

One hour later everybody is in the kitchen. It seems like it's our "round house".

"So, we finished with the reparation of the control panel in the training room." I start our conclusion. "Now, I think we should have training. What do you think?"

"Sure. This is the only way, to strengthen our Legacies." States Nine. We smile at each other.

"That would be great." Six says.

"Ok. It's fine by me." Four nods as he says it. The others are nodding too.

"Then we should make two teams." I suggest.

"Who will be the two team leaders?" Marina asks. "It's obvious you will be one, but who will be the other?" They look at me. Yeah, they accepted me as their leader. It took one and a half week, but I think they like me, not just accepts me.

"John." I answer.

"Why me?" He asks back.

"Because you are a leader too…" Oops. I never mentioned how Pittacus sorts us.

_Then do it. Explain them the three groups. That's important if you want to be a good team._

"Pittacus classify the Ten Loric, who was in the Elders plan. There are three groups: leader, sneaker, and warrior. Four and I are leaders. Two was one too. Five, Six and Eight are sneakers…"

"What? I am a warrior! I'm not sneaking! I'm not someone…"

"Please, Six, stop." I interrupt. "You don't know what you are talking about. A sneaker means a warrior, who can go behind the enemy lines, and attack the Mogadorians from behind. Don't get me wrong, these groups are just…kind of warriors. So, One and Three were warriors. There are two warriors alive, Nine and Marina. Warrior is a fierce attacker, who is similar to a tank in a human army." Marina stares at me.

"What? I can't be…Even Sarah is a fiercer attacker than me, not to mention every other Loric! I am maybe a priestess with Healing, but definitely not a warrior!"

"I thought about it too, but Pittacus says, you will be a warrior. I don't know what to do with that. But probably your new Legacy will be a fighting skill or something like that." An uneasy silence fells to our group. Everybody is thinking about what they heard. Then I break the silence.

"Umm, what about training as I mentioned? That will clean your head." The others are nodding. "Then we should go to the training room."

"Ok." Sarah says, as she stands up.

"Sure." John says. Ella hugs Marina, and they both smiles. I watch as everybody head to the training room.

"Hey, don't be so confused." I hear Nines' voice. "Everything will be ok. Come on, we are the last ones. I don't want to be late for our first training."

"Ok. I just…" Uh, what am I doing? "Nothing." I shake my head. What am I doing? "Go Nine, I will follow you."

"Ok." Nine go off the room, so I'm alone with my thoughts…

_You love him! Why can't you concentrate on one thing at one time? ..._and with Pittacus. And no, I didn't fall in love with Nine. I just like him here the most. But what if I said too much and they didn't understand the reason why I said them? And what about Six and Marina? What will they think about me? What if I am not a good leader?

_You won't be a better leader if you don't go to the training you announced! And about the others: they will think it over, and I don't think they will like you least because you explained them one of my theories! _Maybe Pittacus is right. Maybe I just need to clear my head, so I go to the training room. Everybody is waiting for me.

"Sorry for being late, but I had to think many things over…"

"No problem. We discussed what you said, and maybe Pittacus is right." John says. The others are smiling at me. Expect for Five. He still looks at me like I am a freak.

"Ok. So we should form two teams. Four will be the other team leader, and Malcolm will be adjusting and controlling the room. BK will be helping him." The chimæra looks said. "Sorry BK, but with you we are odd. Maybe Malcolm will figure out something for next time, and then he can be in one team, and you can be in one too." BK, still looking so said, goes with Malcolm to the control panel.

"You can choose the first one, you are the girl." Four says.

"Nine." He comes to my side.

"Six." Good pick. We will need a sneaker too.

"Eight." He smiles at me.

"Choose Marina next, please." He whispers to me.

"Sarah." Oh, definitely. She is his girlfriend.

"Marina." She smiles at me.

"Thanks." Eight whispers. I smiles back at him as an answer. I am happy to see that Eight and Marina like each other. It's something nobody wants to ruin. They are in love.

"Five." Four says. Five doesn't look happy about this whole training thing, but he go to John's side.

"Ella." The young girl gives us a big smile, and she joins our group.

"Thanks for letting me do this training."

"It's obvious, Ella. You are a part of our team." I say.

"But I am young and…"

"That means nothing." I interrupt. "Do you remember my story? There are no things which a Loric can't do. Yes, you are young, but that definitely means nothing."

"Come here, Sam." John says to the last remaining one. "But it's not fair. There are to humans in my team, but you have just Loric."

"You chose Sarah in the second round, so it's not our problem. I chose them and you chose the ones who are standing by your side."

"If you are finished, we should begin." Malcolm says. "I found you a really interesting task. Get the other teams' flag, and return it to your side. Once you get the flag, you can't use any of your Legacies."

"But can we use someone other's Legacies?" A plan starts forming in my head.

"Of course, but I don't know how you get someone other's Legacies… Oh, before I forgot: every one of you can get something out of the Chest we have here. So go and get out one thing from your Chests. I will be waiting for you here." Everyone leaves the room and heads for the Chests.

_**Please write a review if you liked it! Thanks!**_


	6. They found us

_**Chapter Six**_

Ten minutes later we are all in the training room. On Fours' wrist, there is his red bracelet, which can protect him. Six, Sarah and Sam have guns in their hand. Five is playing with his two little balls, which can help him to use his Externa ability. Nine is rotating his rod between his fingers, and he smiles instantly. Ella and Marina have guns, and Eight has his Duplicator. I dressed in traditional Loric clothes. Nobody else had something like this in his/her Chest, so I'm proud of it. It helps my Legacies, so it's also useful. It's blue and black coveralls, which sticks to my body. I can move in it freely.

_It's a really helpful thing. It helps when you use your Legacies, like Enhancement. Good choice. _I agree with Pittacus. This is a good thing.

"Can we start? Are you ready with your plans?" Malcolm asks.

"Yeah, we are ready." I answer.

"John?"

"We can start."

"Ok." Malcolm knocks down some digitals, and the room began to make strange sounds. Some platforms are moving, and soon there are many hiding places. Some ropes and chains are hanging down from the ceiling. Oh, that will make our plan much easier. I look into my teammates' eyes, and then I gesture towards the ropes. They are nodding, so I think they understood what I meant. I look at Marina and Ella. They are in their places near our flag. Six turned invisible and Eight Teleported into the other side. He already kicked the gun from Sarah's hand. Nine rushed towards Five, but where is Four? I slow down the time around me. I turn around, and then I see him. He is in the edge of the room, slowly walking. I rush towards him and I let the time go. I kick his leg out. He falls to the ground.

"Hey!" He shouts. I smile at him. I lift him up towards the ropes. He uses his Telekinesis against mine, and I have to admit that he is strong, but not enough. He doesn't announce the ropes and the chains. I tie him up, but I know he will get out. Maybe the chains can hold him back.

"Hey!" He says again. I let him hang there. Nine did the same with Five. Nine did a good work too. Hopefully they will hang there until the training ends. Sarah and Sam don't have their weapons. Eight tied them up to the ceiling. It looks like we will win.

_Don't get cocky! Where is Six? _Umm, maybe… Someone kicks me from behind. I didn't thought about what if Six turns back. She is invisible, but I've got my trick too: I froze the time. I grope in the air, and then I touch something solid. I let the time go, and I grab that solid thing.

"Hey!" I hear Six's voice, than she turns visible. "How did you?" She looks at me with curiosity. But we aren't here to talk.

"I'll explain later." I slap her in her face, and she falls to her back. She curses, but I have already started running, and I am faster than her. The Six realizes what had happened with her teammates, but it's too late for them. She turns and she realizes that Eight has their flag. She starts running towards him, but one moment before she could reach him eight throws away the flag with incredible strength. Nine is in our side, and he easily gets the flag.

"Yeah, we win!" He punches in the air.

"Ten's team is the winner." Says Malcolm, and he nods. "Good teamwork in both teams, but Ten's plan was better."

"Sorry, but Eight used his Legacy when he threw that flag. Am I wrong?" Asks Four, who has already got down alongside with Five. The guns are still hanging on a chain.

"No, you are wrong. Eight used Nine's Super Strength Legacy. Nine has the Legacy transfer Legacy too, so he gave that Legacy to Eight." I explain them. "And now I've got time to answer your question too, Six. I stopped the time after you punched me, and I groped in the air, until I touched you. Then I let the time go, but I knew where you were, and I grabbed you in a second." Everybody looks at me with amusement.

"It's interesting what your skills are. You have a really good teacher in your head." Malcolm says. The others are smiling and nodding.

_Tell them I am jubilating, but you chose your skills. If you hadn't chosen these Legacies, you aren't been so powerful. _

"Pittacus says he is thankful because you remembered him."

_Hey, it isn't the whole truth; it's just a part of it. _Sorry Pittacus, but I want to keep the other part of your sentence for myself.

_Ok, it's your choice. I can't use your tongue. Maybe if…_ No, you are just in my head; I will never let you use my body! Don't even think about it!

_One day my help can be really important, so never say never. _Yeah. Maybe one day. But maybe that day won't come. I am satisfied with controlling my body, and I…

"Are you chatting with Pittacus, Ten?" Ella asks me.

"Yeah, sorry. What did you say?"

"We asked you how about going down to the city, just the five of us."

"Five…" Oh. There are just the girls in the room: Six, Marina, Ella, Sarah and me. "Sure."

"We thought about going to buy some clothes to all of us, because nobody have too many." Marina informs me. The others are nodding. Why any of them don't speak?

_They are waiting for your answer, because you are the leader! You have to make choices; they are just offering you some options. In my opinion, it's dangerous. You shouldn't leave this safe place. _But we don't have clothes, and we need some.

"You are right. Your idea is really good. Where should we go?"

"Let's go to the Futurgarb store! I know where it is." Marina says. "Is that ok for everyone?"

"Sure." Ella, Sarah, Six and I say it at once.

Thirty minutes later we are finally standing in the store. It's a huge store, and there are a wide range of clothes.

"Go and pick clothes for yourselves first, and then we will meet here. I will go to a shop where I can sell a diamond. I found one in the next corner. Don't be conspicuous, ok?"

"Sure. We know how to do things. Don't worry!" Sarah smiles at me and all the others follow her example. I nod.

"Then we will meet here in an hour. Please, don't be late!" I turn around and I go out to the street. I easily found the shop, and the owner doesn't seem suspicious when I hand him two diamonds. I get the payment, but when I go out of the shop I spot two Mogadorians heading to a narrow alley. I follow them. I don't have time to call for help or to connect the others. I have to find out myself what are they doing here. The two of them are taking something from under a garbage collector. I don't hesitate, I just simply stop the time, and I rush to them. In the little piece of paper, there is a short message, but I can't understand it. I've never seen letters like that, yet.

_It's in Mogadorian language. Give me a second… Oh no! It the address of John Hancock Center! They probably know of us now! _I kill the two Mogs, and I let the time go. Who gave out the address? Was this the only letter?

_I don't know the answer for these questions. Keep the message, and get to the others! We should explain it to them after we got back to the boys. Chicago isn't safe anymore for you._ I go back to the shop. We quickly pick some clothes to the boys, and I choose myself some too. I tell the others to get coats too. Maybe we will be heading north, but I don't say the reason. I pay for everything and we go back to John Hancock Center.

"Everything was ok here?" I ask Nine and Five who are playing video games in the living room. Nine looks at me and he slowly shakes his head.

"No, unfortunately. Four found a strange message and three Mogs. We don't know what the meaning of it, but Malcolm is working on translating it."

"Where is the message?" I ask in a frightened voice.

_You have to be strong! Show them you are their leader! Shoe them you aren't terrified! Show them an example! _Huh. Ok. I calm down.

"The message is in the computer room. What's the problem, Ten?" Nine asks.

"I have to be sure about it first, and I will explain everything later." I rush into the computer room. Malcolm and Sam are staring at a computer screen.

"Where is the message?"

"It's here. Maybe Pittacus can translate it." Malcolm gives me a little piece of paper. I get the other one out of my pocket. The message is the same. And if there were more letters, that means we are not safe here.

"What's that, Ten?" Sam asks.

"Go to the kitchen." I say firmly. I run to the living room, where the others are showing each other the clothes we bought. "Go to the kitchen. It's an emergency." The others are looking at me with questions in their eyes, but they do what I said. After a minute, we are sitting in the kitchen.

"Someone gave out our hiding place. We will leave this place tomorrow at dawn. Pack everything which is needed. But there is one thing we must discuss: where should we go?"

"Maybe we should go to Florida. I hid my Chest there. We should get it and then we should go to somewhere else." Five says. We will need his Chest if we want to be victorious.

"Ok. We will go to Florida than. But after we got your Chest, we will immediately turn to north. But this night, we will do the preparations. Nobody should leave this flat until we finish. Everybody get an hour to pack in a suitcase. Then we will gather here. Don't be late, please. Five, can I speak with you? Everyone else can go packing. I'm sorry for giving you commands, but as I said, it's an emergency. I've to be strict, because I don't know who gave out our hiding place, and some Mogadorians might be watching us. Please follow my orders. Now, you should go packing." Everyone stand up, and starts walking out of the kitchen.

"We know you are doing this, because you have to." Nine whispers to me as he leaves.

_I'm proud of you! You finally act like a real leader. You finally grow up for the responsibility. _ I turn to Five, who is sitting in the back of the room.

"Where is your Chest exactly?"

"It's in Everglades National Park, and I buried it under a big tree. I remember the place, so I can find it flying above it." Hmm. Maybe it's a trap, if he is a traitor. But if not, we have to get his Chest. So we have to go to Florida.

"Ok. We will go to Everglades than. Go, start packing." I watch as he goes out. "And before I forgot, don't go flying this evening, please." He turns back.

"Don't worry; I will follow your orders." Then he leaves me alone in the kitchen.

_You did the best you can. Go, start packing as the others. You are on the way to become a good leader._

**_Please write a review if you liked it! _**


	7. Going after Fives' Chest first

**Answers for the reviews: **

**wii98: Just Pittacus can tell Ten how she can get the new Legacy she chose before, but she will get a new one, of course. **** And a spoiler of the next chapter: I started to write this story, because I liked Eight in the real story and I don't want to accept that he dies. **

**PD106: Adamus will appear in the story soon…**

_**Chapter Seven**_

After an hour of packing every useful thing into rucksacks, we gathered in the kitchen again.

"I had a conversation with Five, and I decided that we will go to Everglades National Park in Florida. After we picked up Fives' Chest there, we will head north. Everybody has a rucksack with thing he or she will need?" Everybody nods. "Then we should pack them into cars. How many cars do we have? I mean how many of our cars not too flashy?"

"Sandor bought two flatbed trucks and one normal car plus we can use Malcolm's car." Nine informs me.

"Ok. We will need all of them than. Malcolm and I will be drivers that are sure. Who will be the other two?"

"I can drive, and I'm eighteen, so I can be one." Six offers. I nod.

"Then I will be the last one, ok?" Four asks. "I can drive too."

"Malcolm, who do you want to travel with?" I ask him.

"I don't mind. Anyone can sit in my car."

"Six?"

"I am happy with everybody."

"Four?"

"Can Sarah come with me?"

"Sure. Than Five and Sam will be with Six, and they will travel with a truck. Malcolm will be with Marina and Eight; they will go with Malcolm's car. Four, Sarah and Ella will be with the normal car, and I will go with Nine in the last vehicle. BK can sit in any car. I will lead, and in our car will be most of the other supplies, like the weapons. In every car there will be some drink and food, and the passengers' rucksacks. Malcolm and Sam, please create us every necessary document. If someone has a name he or she wants to have, please tell them before they start working. Nine will be choosing the weapons we will have with us. Eight, Five and I will be packing into the cars. Sarah, Six and Marina have to look around searching for anything might need. Ella you will…" Everybody watch as the young girl faints. Sarah is the closest to her, so she catches her before she could hit the ground.

"What the hell?" Nine asks.

"Is everything ok with her?" Marina asks. She reaches Ella, but when she wants to help Sarah, Ella tries to grab her hand. Marina takes a step back. "What had happened to her?" Ella starts shivering.

"Maybe just a bad dream?" Sarah asks, but she looks at Marina with fear in her eyes.

"Did she have bad dreams earlier?" I ask the girls.

"Sometimes yes, but we didn't wanted to encumber you with this too." Says Six in a lowered voice.

"She does nothing with you, right Sarah?"

"Yes."

"Then you will be watching after her. Maybe this will help her." I give Sarah my bracelet.

_You are in danger now! What if Mogadorians find you because you took it off? It's risky, and we don't know whether it works or not with dreams. This was a silly choice, but it was yours. And if I was in your place, I would do the same. You are starting acting like a leader. _

"She stopped shivering!" Sarah cries. "Thanks Ten!" I slowly approximate my hand toward her, but now she does nothing. I catch her hand. It's a bit cold, but nothing bad happens.

"Maybe she is just sleeping, but please watches over her, Sarah. This will be your duty this night. Bring her into the car you will be in. Four, you will take Sarah's place in looking for everything we will need. Any questions?"

"What necessary documents should we create?" Sam asks.

"Driving license for the ones who are be older than eighteen, ID card for and Social Security Card for everyone, and weapons license for Nine and me compulsory, but you can create one for everyone of us. Other question?"

"What will be our names? What will be our background story after we reached the place we are heading for after we got Fives' Chest?" Malcolm asks.

"My name can be… Talia Johnson. I think I will show myself as a widow with a young girl. The others will be hidden in a house I bought half an hour ago. It's in the north, and there aren't any houses within 3 km. I think that will be an ideal place for us. I don't know if the others want any other names. Oh, and Ella will be Ella Johnson, my little daughter."

"Can I be John Davis?" Four asks.

"Of course. Any other requests?" Sam asks as he writes down our new names.

"Marie Vega maybe?" Six says. Sam writes her new name down.

"Annabelle Heart." Says Sarah. "I always loved the name Annabelle."

"I think Sarah is good for you enough." John smiles at his girlfriend.

"Marina Jones." Marina says with a smile on her face.

"Conner Joyce." Eight says.

"Tom Horne." Says Five.

"I will be Malcolm Stout, and my son will be Sam Stout, ok?" Says Malcolm.

"As the last one, I will be Garry Peck." Nine says with a wide smile.

"Then everybody should start doing his or her duty, or are there any other questions?" No one asks, so we start working. After two hours we are finished with the preparations, and everybody goes sleeping but me. I am watching that nobody wants to go out of the flat. After four hours Nine walks to me.

"You should rest. I can keep an eye on the others too. Nobody will leave this place, ok?"

"Thanks Nine. I am really tired. Nobody can come in or go out, ok?"

"Sure. Go, have some sleep." He says. I give him a tired smile and I go to my bed, where I fall asleep immediately.

Next morning we left Chicago at 5 am. In the next 20 hours we are driving south towards Everglades. Nothing interesting happens on our way. We stop four times when we eat and we go to toilet, but then we always continue our way. When we reach Florida, Marina calls me up and she informs me about Ella woke up. It's really good. The only thing which make suspicious is that I always see the same black car when we stop. I think someone is following us, which means something bad might be happen. Finally we arrive to our destination. The Everglades National Park is a big swamp. I hate swamps. They are nasty and they make me feel paranoid.

"How should we get your Chest?" I ask Five when he get out of a car.

"I think I should fly through Park, and I can find the tree where it is. A team should follow me with a boat. Is that ok?"

"All right, but we will need a boat. I think there is somewhere a boat rental somewhere there." I point towards a little house not too far from where we are standing. We head there. They got in the renter only one available boat, but I rent it for 3 hours.

"We have to split into two teams. One team will be going after Fives' Chest; the other will be guarding our supplies. I hate swamps so I would be grateful if I could stay here. Who wants to go with Five?"

"If there's a chance we will run into Mogs, I volunteer to go with Five!" Nine exclaims.

"Could you please be bit quieter, or you want Mogadorians to find us?" I ask.

"Sorry." He mutters.

"I will be going with them." Eight says. "My Teleportation Legacy can come really helpful sometimes."

"If Eight goes, I will go with them too." Marina says with a big smile on her face.

"Ok, that's enough. Five, Eight, Marina and Nine, be really careful. I don't know if you are ready to fight with a bigger Mogadorian army, so just be careful." They settle into the boat, and they start going deeper and deeper into the swamp.

"Malcolm, Sam, Sarah watch over Ella's sleep. Guard her. John, Six watch over the three humans and the supplies. I think here will not be bigger trouble."

"And what will you do?" Six asks.

"I will transform into something what can fly, and I follow the other team. I expect that they might need my help. I think something bad will happen, and I still don't trust Five fully. We will gather here. If we didn't come back in three hours, go to this place, but don't read the address aloud." I give the two of them a little piece of paper, I transform into a mosquito and I fly after the ship.

_**Please write a review if you liked it!**_


	8. What are you doing, Five?

_**Chapter Eight**_

I follow the boat as a mosquito from safe distance. After an hour, Five gets back, so I fly to the ship, and I sit down on the railing.

"I found the place where my Chest is. It's maybe a half an hour trip from here with your boat. I will fly above you, so you just will have to follow me. Is that ok?"

"Go and start your plan, mastermind!" Nine says with a huge smile on his face. Marina and Eight manage a smile too. Five looks angry, but he takes off. I still have a bad feeling about him. He doesn't tell us everything, Ella informed me. He is hiding something big. And he is the one, who gave me to the Mogs. I'm nearly sure about that thing. He is acting the same way. He shows himself as a weak Loric, but I'm sure he is strong, and he just wants to earn our trust.

_But what if he isn't the one, who betrayed you, and what if he is just weak? That's another possibility. You can't decide it, because you don't have enough information. _Yes, but that's why I'm here. To get a proof about whether Five is in our side, or if he is a traitor.

_Ok, but be careful. You will soon arrive. _Thanks Pittacus. I already knew that. Five lands on the deck.

"The tree is on this island, but it's in the middle of it. You should leave the boat here." He says, but I don't think leaving the boat here is a safe idea.

"Ok, wait for us under the tree. We will right be there." Eight says. He wraps his arm around Marina's shoulder. Five nods and he take off.

"Do you guys want to have a little time together?" Nine asks.

"We would thank it to you." Marina replies.

"Then I will go to the meeting point. Come after me in five minutes." Nine says and he jumps off the boat and he starts walking to the middle of the island.

"Thanks a lot!" Marina and Eight exclaims after him. Nine turns back and manages a smile. Then he starts running, and soon he is out of my sight.

"Not an ideal place for a date, but that's all we got." Eight says and he kisses Marina. I don't want to disturb their moment, so I fly off the ship. Suddenly I hear a loud roar from the swamp. I turn towards the sound and I fly towards its direction. I change back to my human form. Another loud sound comes from the middle of the island.

"What the hell?" I hear Nines voice. But I have my own problem. A huge, three headed alligator is in front of me.

"Why…What?" I hear Marina's stunned voice from behind.

"I can take it down. Help Nine, both of you!" I order. I hear that Marina and Eight starts running in the opposite direction. I quickly reach for my only weapon what I carry, my short sword. I am happy about the fact I grabbed it out from my Chest before we left Chicago. The strange creature attacks, but I am fast. I duck before it could reach me, and I cut down one of his heads. One is down, two are left. If nine is in trouble too, I can't stop the time, because after that I always become too tired for another fight. I keep getting out of the creatures way while I'm thinking about a solution. But I start to get slower, so the creature bits my shoulder.

"Ah!" I cry out, but I manage to cut down its second head. My blood is flowing down on my left arm, and I don't have a healing stone. Fortunately the creature is starts being tired. Somehow I get under it and I stab it. It makes some growling voices, and it claws me three times, but then it turns to a big pile of ash. I stand up, but my arms and legs are aching. I have several wounds and a big bite on my shoulder. I rip off a scrap from my T-shirt and make a quick bandage to my shoulder.

"No! I will never join you!" I hear Eights exclamation. What's happening there? I go as quickly as I can towards the noises. When I arrive I see a horrible scene: Nine is lying at a bole of a huge tree unconscious. Not too far from him lies an opened Chest. Five is laughing at Eight who is fighting with another three headed creature. Marina is crawls towards Nine; maybe she wants to heal him.

"Hey, you are not going to reach him, ok? Don't even try it!" Five yells with a big smile on his face. Marina is fighting with some kind of invisible obstacle. Oh, Five probably uses Telekinesis. I need a plan.

"Oh, you know what? If I kill Nine you won't want to get to him, and you will pay attention to me, right?" Five says. He starts running to Nine, at the second Eight kills the monster. He teleports in front of Nine, at the moment Five wants to stab him.

"No!" I yell and I stop the time. Five's blade which comes out of a sleeve made of leather maybe. But that's not too important. I can sense someone else is here behind the tree.

"Show yourself, or I'll kill you!" I shout. The strangest thing of the day: I stopped the time for everyone but me and… him. He is a Mogadorian, definitely, but doesn't seem to be evil. He puts up his hands, but when he sees the time frozen around us he looks nervous.

"Who are you?" We ask each other at the same time. How did I do it?

_You practiced Time Manipulation enough, so if you concentrate on someone you can stop the time anyone else, but the group of you. I'm really proud! It's really hard!_

"I'm Adamus Sutekh, but I'm on the side of Lorien. I came here because I wanted to warn you about him." He points at Five. "He can't be trusted, but I think you figured it out already. He is a dog of the Mogadorians."

"So you are Adam, the good Mog, who is a friend of Malcolm?" I remember Malcolm's story.

"Yes."

"Then welcome in our team." Says but I don't want to hear his answer. I stop the time for him too. If I could do that trick with Adam, it must works on Marina too. I concentrate on her, and finally I hear her voice.

"No!" She says. Then incomprehension and confusion gets to her face. "What did you do, Ten?" She asks me.

"We don't have time to talk. Save Eight!" She nods, and as she gets up the air gets cooler around her. Suddenly the grass freeze at the spot where she is standing. In the next minute Eight is covered in an iceberg, but I can't do anything else for them. I faint because of fatigue, and the last thing I do is that I let the time go.

The rocking of a car wakes me up. I open my eyes and I realize that I am in the supply truck with Nine.

"So you finally wake up, Sleeping Beauty?" He asks with a smile on his face. He is driving and I am sitting next to him.

"What had happened? I mean what had happened after I fainted?"

"You were right about Five. He stabbed Eight who teleported in front of me. Then in a moment he was covered in ice fully. Fives' blade sunk into the ice, but it didn't harmed Eight. Marina said many nasty things about what did Five do, and she attacked him. Somehow she managed to stab Five's eye with an icicle, so he is half blind now. Five didn't have enough time to grab his Chest before a Mog spaceship arrived and took him away from us, so we have his Chest. Then Marina unfroze Eight, who had some bruises but he was alive. She healed Eight and me, and then he turned to you. You were lying in the arms of Adamus, who caught you when you fainted. He told us his story and it fitted into Malcolm's, so we got him with us. We sailed back to the rent house, we gave the owner back his boat and we regrouped with the others. Everybody told what happened to them, but fortunately nothing bad happened with the ones who stayed with our cars. John had a piece of paper with an address, so we are heading towards it. We follow John's car. Adamus is sitting in Five's place." He finishes the story.

_You did a good job. All of you. Now you just have to train, train and train, and then you will be able to face with the Mogadorians, and you will be able to win this war. _We will and this war and we will be the winners. That's the only way to save both Lorien and Earth. Until today I thought that is nearly impossible. But after what we did today, I think we have a chance. We have a big chance, and we will use it.

_Oh, before I forgot. I think you learned how to use Time Manipulation well, so I think after we arrived to Alaska, you should pick yourself a new Legacy. Ok? _Sure. I like getting new Legacies. But why shouldn't I pick it now?

_Teenagers! You are always in a hurry! You shouldn't pick it right now, because you will need time to choose one. And your choice has to be a good one, because if you pick something not too good, in some situation that can cause your end!_ Thanks Pittacus! But I didn't even master Elecomun.

_You will! I will train you, but not just you Ten, all of you! I will help you master your Legacies; I will be your teacher! But don't forget one thing in all of your life: you are not invincible._

_**Please write a review if you liked it!**_


	9. Hi Alaska!

_**Sorry for beeing late, but I was in summer camps, and there I couldn't write. :(**___

* * *

_**Chapter Nine**_

After two days of driving through America and Canada we arrive into the house I bought for us. It's really big, and it has two storeys, but some of us will have to share rooms. Our closest neighbor lives 1 mile far from us, and we have a little forest in the yard, so we will have enough space for training. The house is simple inside; every room has a double bed, a desk, a wardrobe, a chair, and some shelves.

"There are nine rooms, so some of us will have to share rooms. Who wants to share a room with someone?" I ask the others as we go upstairs.

"Sarah and I can share a room," Four says. "like we did back in Chicago."

"Okay. Anyone else?" I ask.

"Can I sleep with Marina?" Ella asks. "She can banish my nightmares sometimes."

"Of course you can sleep with me, if you want." Marina says with a big smile on her face.

"Then everything is fine. All the rooms are the same, so you can pick any." Everybody choose a room, and they look happy, like they looked before this whole thing happened. "We will meet downstairs in an hour. Until the meeting you should pack. Oh, and before I forgot: Please give me your Chests! Pittacus wants to see, what we have."

An hour later we gather in the living room. The Chests lay open in the floor. Pittacus didn't tell me the use of everything in them, but he seems to be satisfied with the things we have.

"So I examined the Chests we have with the help of Pittacus. He said that we have enough things to train with, and he wants you to write down everything you can do with your Legacies. After that, he will give you one exercise for each Legacy you developed. When you can do all of your exercises effortlessly you will given new ones until you master your Legacies." I give a piece of paper and a pen for every Loric.

"Um, sorry, but what about us?" Sarah asks. Oh. I always forget about the humans. They have to learn how to fight at our side, and now we have a Mogadorian at our side.

"I will have to figure it out. Sorry, but I can't keep everything in mind. Tomorrow, everybody will be given training exercises. This day, you can do whatever you want." Everybody give me their paper, and starts going out of the room. Minutes later, no one else is in the room just me and Adamus.

"What's your problem?" I ask him. "It looks like you want to tell me something."

"Yes." I look at him and I wait for him to continue. "Um…I was only 13, when I first witnessed how cruel the Mogadorians are. They killed Number One in front of my eyes, and I wanted to help her, but I couldn't." He stops and he looks at me. I nod, and he continues. "The Mogadorians brought One's body to one of their basement, and a doctor chose me for a… an experiment. After they attached me to a machine, I lived in Number One's memories. Her soul lived in my head. After I woke up, I started working against the Mogs. I found Number Two, and I helped her, but it was too late. I had to act fast, and she was killed too. Years later I found Number Three with my adopted brother. I warned Three, but my brother discovered it, and at the same time Three was killed I was fighting with my brother. He was stronger than me, and I fell down to a ravine. One helped me, and after some… not too important events, I got back to the Mogs. I helped Malcolm Goode escape while One gave me her Legacy, Earthquake Generation. I lost my consciousness and One's soul left my head. Then I helped Malcolm, and we freed Sam from Dulce Base. Sam and Malcolm got out together, but I didn't found them, so I started looking for the Loric, that's how I found you in Everglades."

"I'm sorry, Adamus, but every Loric has near the same disappointing story."

"Could you please call me Adam? I don't like the name Adamus. It's remembers me of the Mogadorians."

"Ok, I will call you Adam. But to be honest, you are a Mogadorian. You did nothing bad, so don't be afraid. From now on, you are a part of our team. Pittacus will figure out some exercises for you too, ok?"

"Thank you. I owe you one."

"No, you don't. I am the leader, so this is my job, to help everyone, who wants help." Adam smiles at me, and he leaves.

_It's interesting. Somehow Number One managed to give Adam her Legacy… I need time to figure it out how it is possible, so leave me in peace, please. _Of course, Pittacus. You and your great mind… Wait! It means that One lived in Adam's head like you live in mine?

_Hmm… Maybe. It's a good idea! But can you give me some time? _Ok. I have some other things to do. First of all, I have to find Ella.

Ella is chatting with Marina and Six in the garden when I find her.

"Hello!" I greet them.

"Hi! Do you want to join us? We are having a picnic!" They offer.

"Um… Not really. I have another thing in my mind. You know, I bought this house as a widow, Talia Johnson, with a little girl named Ella." I smile at Ella and I change myself into a middle aged woman with long, wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes. "Everybody in the near town probably knows about us. It's a small place, so the news spreading quickly. I thought about going to the town. We don't have enough food, so I need to buy some. I thought that you should come with me."

"How old I am?" Ella asks with a smile.

"They think that you are ten." She shifts into a ten year old little girl.

"Ok. We can go." She stands up. "See you later, guys."

"Can we go with you? If I hold Marina's hand all the time we are in the town, we will be invisible." Six asks. I nod.

"Yes!" Marina grabs Six's hand and they become invisible. We head to our little, normal car, and I starts driving towards the town. When we arrive, I hear Six's whisper from behind.

"This isn't a town! It's more likely to a village." Ella starts laughing.

"You are right, but be careful from now on. I don't want anyone to notice you too, so be quiet! I think none of you want to be caught by Mogs." I warn them. Though I didn't see them, I think that they are nodding. No one from our team wants to be caught by Mogs. There are a few people in the main street, but every sound die when we arrive.

"Sorry, can someone tell me where the shop is?" I ask.

"Oh, you are probably Talia and Ella Johnson! They are the new ones in our neighborhood!" An old woman says. "I'm Stella, granny of the children here. Unfortunately I haven't got any grandchild, and there are no more old women here, so I can babysit every little child! Welcome here, sweetie!" She hugs me. "Is this little girl Emma? Of course she is! Do you want to come and play with me?" Ella grabs my hand and takes a step back. "Oh, don't be so nervous, I don't want to eat you for dinner! Come, follow me!" Everyone starts laughing.

"Don't be afraid, Stella is always like this!" Someone jells. I manage a little smile.

"Don't worry, they are good people. Everything will be all right." I whisper to Ella.

"I hope so." She replies. Finally, after a long introduction, so even I can't remember everybody's name, a woman - named maybe Elisa - tells me the way to the shop. This town is tiny, s there are only about 50 names I have to remember when I come back. In the shop we buy thing for next week. Fortunately nobody asks about why did we bought so many things, everybody wants to know our past. I didn't answer many of the questions, just some of it. Yes, my husband died two years ago… Ella is ten years old… My favorite color is dark blue… Ella likes reading… etc… etc… After we finally get back to the house I feel completely tired. Six and Marina turns back to visible.

"It was funny! They wanted to know everything about your life. Seriously, why does anyone want to know what is your favorite color?" Says Marina as she mimics one of the villagers voice. Six and Ella burst into laughter.

"Ok. I brought everything to the car, so you will bring this up to the kitchen." I say with a smile. They all look at me in disbelief.

"Hey, the villagers helped you!" Six protests.

"That's true, but I had to tolerate their questions."

"Oh, that's true. If I had been you, I would yell at them, to stop asking me stupid questions." Six says and Marina nods.

"Ella I have to admit that your acting as a poor little girl as fabulous." Marina says. She looks around. "Ella, where are you?"

"I'm here!" Ella says from the other side of the car. There are plastic bags in each of her hands. "And I know I could be a good actress. Next time when I will be born, I want to be an actress… Or when we end this war, maybe I will go to an audition." S he says with a smile. I look at the others. I can see that they have the same opinion as me.

"Ella… It's good to be optimistic, but we are really far from ending this war, and it's not sure, that we will win. Look, Five abandoned us, and turned to be a traitor. He nearly killed Eight. And Setrákus Ra is nearly undefeatable. First, we should concentrate on how we should win this war, and then we should plan what to do after we won, ok?"

"Ok." Ella says in a small voice. "I will help in every way I can. First, I will bring everything to the house without any help!" She says and she runs to the house with the plastic bags.

"Should we help her?" Marina asks.

"No. She wants to feel helpful in every way she can. I know the feeling." Marina and I stare at Six. She shrugs her shoulder. "Long story." She says and she walks to the house.

_**Please write a rewiev if you liked it!**_


End file.
